


Happy Birthday, Patton

by NoblestRomanOfThemAll (AnxiouslyGoing)



Series: Found Family AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: searching for family, sibling logan and patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiouslyGoing/pseuds/NoblestRomanOfThemAll
Summary: Just under a year after Logan aged out of foster care, Patton finds himself in a similar situation.
Series: Found Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821112
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Happy Birthday, Patton

"Hey, happy birthday," Thomas greeted a nervous looking Patton. 

"Thanks. I'd say 'thanks for remembering', but I guess that's kinda why I'm here," he answered with a brave smile. 

Thomas nodded. "You officially graduate out of the system today. How are you feeling about that?" 

"Uh. I dunno. Came up a little faster than expected, y'know?" 

"Yeah, I understand that. Do you have any plans for next steps?" 

Patton just shrugged. "Find work, I guess?" 

"What about schooling?"

"My family can't afford to send me. Or, y'know, continue supporting me." His smile started to falter. "I mean, I'd like to go to culinary school, but I don't think that's gonna happen. Not right now anyway." 

Thomas frowned at that. "Are they asking you to leave?" 

"Uh. Not that directly, but, yeah, they, uh- basically yeah." 

"Do you have a place to stay at all?" 

"Well. Uh. Sharon- I guess sorta my foster aunt said I could stay with her for a few months. Till I get on my feet a little more. She doesn't have any kids, so I guess she can afford it a little better." 

"But nothing permanent?"

Patton shook his head. "Not yet." The brave smile was back. "But it's ok. I'll be ok. Thank you, though, for helping me with this last home though." 

"You're welcome,” Thomas offered a warm smile. “This is a little unconventional, but before you go, I _do_ have a birthday present for you, Patton." 

"Oh, no, you didn't have to-" he turned when Thomas gestured at the door and nearly knocked over the chair he'd been sitting in when he jumped to his feet. "Logan!" 

Logan stumbled back a step when Patton launched himself at him, but held onto his little brother tightly. "Happy birthday, Pat," he mumbled into Patton's shoulder. 

"This is the best birthday present ever!" Patton choked, grinning broadly, as happy ran down his face. He threw his arms around Thomas when the social worker offered him a tissue. "Thank you!" He mumbled sincerely. 

Thomas chuckled and returned the hug. "You're welcome, Patton. I'm here to help you guys. And I have more good news for you guys. I've finally tracked down the Roman's current social worker. He _is_ in a home right now, but I am talking with them about you wanting to adopt him. It will take some time, but it's a good start." 

Logan nodded, trying not to become too excited. "Thank you for the update." 

Patton glanced between the two men. "Who's Roman?" 

"He's someone I was in a home with when we were first separated," Logan explained. "He's a few years younger than us. He has ADHD, and now being a teenager now...his chances of adoption are greatly diminished. So I want to adopt him." 

Patton frowned, and looked almost distant as Logan spoke. 

"Patton?" Thomas put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok?" 

"Can you find Virgil?" He asked, sounding almost urgent. 

"I'll definitely do my best to," Thomas answered and moved back to his desk. He pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. "Do you know his last name, or what home you were in together." 

"The first one, the Rodriguezes. He wasn't there very long, and he was really little. I don't think I remember his last name though." 

"That's ok, Virgil's a unique name, I should be able to find him by going back through your file to the house you guys were in together," the social worker jotted down the note. "I'll let you know as soon as I find something out. There is one more thing about Roman. He has a twin. They were separated when they were three, since then Remus has been difficult to keep track of. But I wanted to let you know in case Roman asks about him. I'm already trying to track him down, but he's known for running away." 

Logan sighed. "Of _course_ he was real..." 

Thomas froze in confusion. "What?" 

"When I first met Roman, he talked a lot about his brother, but when I asked where he was the family we were with said he didn't _have_ a brother except me. If Roman said something about a brother, they'd always refer him back to me. I just thought...maybe it was an imaginary friend. When I left I promised I'd come back for him and he made me promise to help him find his brother too." 

"Then we _have_ to find him!" 

"Believe me, I'm doing my best to, Patton. I soon as I have any information on his whereabouts, so will you. Both Virgil and Remus. But I happen to know, you guys have a busy afternoon ahead of you, so let me worry about this now, alright?" 

"A busy afternoon?" 

Logan smiled faintly. "I have one more surprise for you." 

\---

"This is ours?" Patton stared in wonder at the two storey house in front of them. 

"To rent, yes," Logan answered. He pulled a box of cleaning supplies from the trunk and and led Patton inside.

Patton glanced around the empty first level of the house. He shook his head. "Logan, are you sure we can afford this?" 

"It'll be tight starting out," he admitted and set down a box of cleaning supplies, "and we won't be doing any extravagant vacations, but Mark has agreed to let us rent the property so long as I'm working for the firm. I told him about our plans and he wants to help. He was adopted too, so he understands. We have two weeks to get this place ready for the first inspection." He handed a broom to Patton. "Let's get started."


End file.
